PROTEOMICS AND METABOLOMICS SHARED RESOURCE Project Summary The Bioanalytical Laboratory Shared Resource scored as ?excellent? during the previous review. To reflect the evolving needs of Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center (WFBCCC) members, it has since been restructured to form the Proteomics and Metabolomics Shared Resource (PMSR). This Shared Resource provides advanced mass spectrometry services, technologies, and scientific consultation for global and targeted proteomics, metabolomics and lipidomics studies. The PMSR specializes in discovery, identification, characterization, and quantification of biomolecules, including proteins, lipids and other metabolites by mass spectrometry and biochemical methods in a variety of biological specimens; chromatography of proteins, peptides, lipids, nucleic acids and chemical compounds; measurement of bioenergy metabolism; and targeted multiplex analysis using immunoassays. Assets of PMSR include 1) Three major mass spectrometry systems for metabolomics and lipidomics analysis, including a new Shimadzu LCMS-8050 LC/MS/MS System; 2) A newly-installed Thermo Q-Exactive HF mass spectrometer with data-independent acquisition and parallel reaction monitoring capabilities interfaced with a nanoLC system for proteomics analysis; 3) Access to a broad range of instruments and expertise at RTI Metabolomics, now part of a broad partnership with the WFBCCC and PMSR; and 4) Expertise of personnel. The PMSR is directed by Cristina M. Furdui, Ph.D., and Mark O. Lively, Ph.D., and currently employs four individuals (Jingyun Lee, Ph.D, Hanzhi Wu, Ph.D., Brian Fulp, B.S., and Mark Morris, B.S.) for a combined total of 2.7 FTE (1.15 CCSG FTEs requested). During the last full reporting year (11/1/2014 ? 10/31/2015), the PMSR supported the research of 24 faculty members of Wake Forest Baptist Medical Center and 6 external researchers, analyzing 2,116 samples (approximately 90% of PMSR capacity). Usage by WFBCCC members with peer-reviewed funding during this period was 47% (75% based on number of samples). The Institution's support of the PMSR is reflected in its investment of close to $1M for purchasing of new instrumentation and hiring of additional personnel, a significant cost-sharing that increases the value of the CCSG investment in PMSR. The Shared Resource is reviewed annually by the Institution's Centers and Cores Advisory Committee, which is within Biomedical Research Services and Administration, and reports to the Dean. In addition, quarterly meetings of the Shared Resource Directors are held and include reports/discussions on activity, best practices, enhanced capabilities, and administrative management techniques. These are chaired by Kounosuke Watabe, Ph.D., the Associate Director for Shared Resources. The WFBCCC Senior Leadership has the final responsibility for evaluating the effectiveness of PMSR in supporting the Cancer Center mission.